C r a z y !
by breakin' down
Summary: Luhan yang telah kembali kini menghancurkan kehidupan Sehun dan Minseok yang bahagia / "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." / LuMin and HunMin / GS slight Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

_Miko's present_

_Lumin and Hunmin fanfiction_

Disclameir: Disclameid

Summary:

Luhan yang telah kembali kini menghancurkan kehidupan Sehun dan Minseok yang bahagia

Main cast: Girl!Minseok, Sehun, Luhan

Other cast: Girl!Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Joonmyeon

Note: Jangan bash saya ohkai? Ini fanfic tertulis sesuai naluri Miko. Untuk kalian para reader, boleh kok panggil Miko. Tanpa embel-embel panggilan belakangnya ne?

ohkai...

Happy reading...

"Kenapa kau masih mencintai namja seperti Luhan? Dia kan sudah gila!" Teriak Umma sambil terus memukuli tubuhku yang gempal ini. Aku menangis dalam diam dan tidak membantah. Aku mencintai Luhan. Sebelum dan saat gila.

"Aku mencintainya, Umma! Tak kuperdulikan apa kata orang lain. Aku mencintainya sejak dia menolongku sampai sekarang." Ujarku dengan suara serak. Mengingat tadi aku terus menangis. Dan Umma kembali memukuli lengan dan punggungku.

"Tinggalkan Luhan dan menikahlah dengan orang yang lebih waras dari Luhan." Kata Umma. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, Umma! Aku tak akan meninggalkannya." Teriak dan berakhir dengan erangan kesakitan ketika Umma melempar ponselku ke kepalaku.

"Kau anak Umma! Mau tidak mau, kau harus menikah dengan anaknya Pak Oh." Kata Umma sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarku. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang berkendut sakit. Aku kembali menangis dan mengambil boneka beruang kecil. Hadiah pertama dari Luhan. Kupeluk erat bonek itu.

"Jika aku yeoja lemah, kenapa aku disuruh ikut latihan Taekwondo?" Kesalku dan memukul ranjangku. Aku mengambil ponselku yang sangat mengenaskan. Kupandangi layar ponselku. Wajah Luhan ketika tersenyum karena berhasil membuatku kesal. Dua tahun sebelum Luhan mengalami kecelakaan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan!" Ucapku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

:: Lumin / Hunmin ::

Aku menghela nafasku pelan dan meletakkan boneka beruang itu di atas meja kerjaku. Boneka yang selama 10 tahun masih kusimpan.

cklek...

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjaku. Wajah suamiku yang tampan itu menyembul di antara pintu dan daun pintu.

"Ayo cepat sayang! Sweety Baekhyun sudah menunggumu." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Sehunnie, jangan kau lempar seperti itu anakmu itu. Kau tak menyayanginya, eoh?" Marahku ketika ia bermain lempar-lemparan dengan Baekhyun. Anak manisku.

"Kau itu yeoja, Baekkie. Nanti kalau ada namja yang tak mau denganmu bagaimana?" Marahku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Namja yang mau sama Baekki ada satu. Appa!" Ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Andwae! Appa hanya milik Umma. Namja ini hanya sayang sama umma." Ujarku tak terima sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

Tuk...

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Kasihan Baekkieku yang masih berumur 9 tahun jadi ternodai." Sehun memukul kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku benci dengan suasana seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendahuluinya dan Baekhyun. "Ayo cepat pulang! Sebelum aku berubah mood untuk tidak memasakkan kalian makanan." Teriakku. Mereka berteriak tak terima dan segera mengejarku.

"Istriku yang cantik dan sexy, jangan marah ne? Nanti kalau kita tidak makan bagaimana? Bisa mati kelaparan nanti!" Rayu Sehun dan merangkul bahuku sambil mengecup pelan pipi kiriku.

"Ummaku yang cantik, pintar dan sexy. Masakin Baekkie makanan yang enak ne? Kalau Umma tidak masak, nanti Baekhyun kurus seperti Appa." Ucap Baekhyun merayuku. Aku tertawa mendengarnya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku.

"Umma sayang Baekhyun." Kataku dan mengecup pipinya.

"Dan Appa sayang Umma." Ucap Sehun dan mengecup bibirku cepat. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga ini. Tapi aku masih mengingat Luhan.

Namjachinguku yang paling aku cintai sebelum aku dipaksa menikah dengan Sehun. Seharusnya aku tidak mengingat Luhan yang menjadi gila karenaku dan aku tidak bertanggungjawab. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak ingin Luhan tersakiti karenaku lagi.

:: Lumin / Hunmin ::

"Kau masih mengingat Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dan mengecup keningku lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dan kini ia beralih mencium leherku. "Aku masih merasa bersalah. Tapi aku sudah bahagia hidup denganmu dan Baekhyun." Jawabku dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia membalas ciumanku dan membuka baju tidurku.

Aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Karena setiap kali aku bersetubuh dengannya, aku selalu membayangkan Luhan yang melakukannya. Aku memang hina. Karena aku pernah tidur dengan Luhan dan malah menikah dengan Sehun.

"Eung..." Desahku ketika Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke vaginaku. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Entah mengapa aku selalu terbayang dengan Luhan. Apalagi wajah Sehun yang hampir sama dengan Luhan.

"Aah..." Erangku ketika Sehun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam vaginaku. Mengecup bibirku berkali-kali dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Saranghae Hun!" Ucapku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Kembali menangis dalam dia. Karena aku mencintai Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Na ddo Minseok." Jawabnya dan mengerang nikmat. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vaginaku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Menghidup bau khas Sehun. Walaupun kini tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh. Namun baunya sangat harum.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Sehun sambil membelai pelan surai karamelku.

"Maafkan aku Sehun!"

"Ssstt... Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku. Walaupun bayangan Luhan masih menghantuimu." Ujarnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti aku meninggalkan Luhan." Ujarku dan kembali menciumnya.

"Gomawo Minseok."

:: Lumin / Hunmin ::

"Minseok-ssi!" Panggil seketarisku. Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang penuh khawatir.

"Ada seorang tamu yang mencari anda." Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan bertanya _'nuguya?'_.

"Xi Luhan." Aku membeku. Bulpoin yang baru saja kubuat untuk menulis kini terjatuh.

"Katakan aku sibuk, Nyonya Ahn." Ujarku cepat. Aku sudah punya Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kenapa sekarang Luhan datang kepadaku? Tunggu! Itu artinya Luhan sudah sembuh?

"Hay Minseokkie! Sudah lama tak jumpa." Suara itu. Suara berat nan sexy milik si Rusa mesum.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? Seketaris Ahn! Cepat panggilkan security untuk membawanya keluar dari sini." Perintahku kepada Seketaris Ahn.

"Ooh... Beginilah caramu menyambut namjachingumu, eum?" Kata Luhan. Aku mengalihkan pandangku darinya dan berdiri. Aku tak ingin terpesona lagi dengan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah punya suami dan anak, Luhan. Kenapa kau masih mencariku?" Kesalku dan kini kutatap wajahnya yang sesungguhnya sangat kurindukan itu. Seketaris Ahn sudah keluar dan segera memanggil Security.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok! Aku tak peduli dengan suamimu! Aku tahu, kau masih mencintaiku, Minseok!" Jelasnya dan menghampiriku. Ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut karamelku dan menciumnya.

"Rambutmu masih halus seperti dulu. Kau tak mengganti parfummu ternyata." Ujarnya. Aku membeku. Entah kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak.

"Apakah dia Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dan mengambil pigura besar di mejaku. Ia memandangnya intens.

"Dan kau masih menyimpan hadiah pertama dariku. Aku yakin kau tak akan melupakanku dengan cepat. Wajah Oh Sehun agak mirip denganku. Kau pasti sangat tersiksa Minseok." Ujarnya. Aku menangis. Ia terkejut dan menghapus air mataku. Membawaku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Minseok."

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah punya Sehun dan Baekhyun." Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Lebih posesif.

"Jangan sebut nama mereka di hadapanku Minseok." Kesal Luhan. Aku memeluknya erat. Seharusnya ini terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan..." Bisikku pelan.

cklek...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Miko's present_

_Lumin and Hunmin fanfiction_

Disclameir: Disclameid

Summary:

Luhan yang telah kembali kini menghancurkan kehidupan Sehun dan Minseok yang bahagia

Main cast: Girl!Minseok, Sehun, Luhan

Other cast: Girl!Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Joonmyeon

Note: Jangan bash saya ohkai? Ini fanfic tertulis sesuai naluri Miko. Untuk kalian para reader, boleh kok panggil Miko. Tanpa embel-embel panggilan belakangnya ne?

ohkai...

Happy reading...

Cklek~

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di depanpintu. Raut wajahnya sangat marah. Ia menghampiri kami.

Grep

Kukira ia akan memukul Luhan. Ternyata ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Mencium leherku dan mengucapkan kata 'mianhae'.

"Oh... Hey! Apakah dia yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Luhan mulai bersuara. Aku melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Tapi aku menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sehun.

"Ke-kenalkan. Dia Oh Sehun. Suamiku. Sehun, dia Xi Luhan. Teman lamaku." Ujarku dengan sedikit takut.

"Cheoneun Oh Sehun imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luhan.

Luhan menjabatnya dan tersenyum manis. Sial! Tubuhku bergetar pelan melihat senyumannya itu.

"Cheoneun Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan tersenyum manis dan melepaskan jabatannya dengan Sehun.

"Apakah kau menjaga Minseok dengan baik?" Tanya Luhan dan duduk di Sofa. Sehun memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Luhan-ssi. Dia baik-baik saja dan tetap cantik." Jawab Sehun. Kenapa dua namja ini berbincang-bincang seakan mereka adalah teman lama? Dan tak menghiraukanku? Aku yang sejak tadi mati-matian menahan perasaan ini.

"Kau sudah menikah Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku belum menikah. Karena tahun lalu aku baru sembuh. Eum... Tapi aku sudah punya calonnya." Jawab Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi hancur. Tapi aku tak boleh begini. Aku memegang erat tangan Sehun yang berada di perutku.

"Minseokkie, apakah kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia menyadari aku sedang gelisah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemput Baekhyun? Yeoja manis itu pasti tengah menunggumu." Ujarku dan membalikkan badanku. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

"Cepat jemput Baekhyun, Sehunnie." Pintaku. Ia mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelumnya ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Aku menoleh ke arah Luhan. Kutatap tajam namja Rusa di depanku ini. Ia tersenyum manis dan berdiri. Mendekatiku dan memegang tengkukku. Kemudian ia melumat bibirku dengan pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne? Bye sayang." Ujar Luhan dan segera keluar. Aku membeku dan memegangi bibirku.

"Lebih baik Luhan segera menikah atau aku akan menghancurkan keluargaku dan berpaling kepadanya. Aku benar-benar yeoja tak tahu diri. Seharusnya kupikirkan Sehun dan masa depan Baekhyun."

:: LuMin / HunMin ::

"Kau tak mau melakukannya, Sehun?" Tanyaku pelan dan melihatnya tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur.

"Aku capek, Minseokkie." Jawab Sehun dengan suara datar. Walaupun dia memanggilku dengan nama manisku.

"Kau marah? Marah karena Luhan kembali datang menghampir duniaku?" Tanyaku dan menampar diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun?

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau juga istirahat. Besok pagi aku harus berangkat kerja." Ujarnya. Aku terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benci melihat Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Sehunnie..." Panggilku pelan. Ia berdehem dan tak menoleh untuk menatap wajahku.

"Sebenarnya-... Aku hamil." Ucapku dan menutup mataku erat-erat.

Hening. Tidak ada suara selain helaian nafasnya. Aku tetap tidak mau membuka kedua mataku.

Grep.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat bahu Sehun. Ternyata Sehun memelukku dan mencium pelan telingaku.

"Gomawo, nae anae. Akhirnya kita bisa mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun." Ujarnya. Aku menangis dan memeluk lehernya erat. Aku merasa bahagia dengan keluarga ini.

"Saranghae Oh Minseok." Ucap Sehun dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku menganggukkan dan membalas ciumannya.

"Ayo kita tidur." Ajaknya. Aku menurutinya. Ia memelukku dari belakang. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan perutku.

"Semoga bermimpi indah, sayang."

:: LuMin / HunMin ::

"Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berangkat bekerja?" Tanyaku dengan kesal. Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat. Tangan kanannya sesekali mengelus perutku.

"Umma sedang mengandung dongsaengku. Jadi Umma harus menjaga kesehatan Umma dengan baik." Jawab Baekhyun dan nyengir lebar. Dasar! Gadis itu!

"Tapi Umma kan hanya duduk dan sesekali memeriksa dokumen, sayang?" Ujarku. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Lihatlah! Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk tetap berada di rumah, sayang. Turuti saja apa maunya." Kata Sehun membela anak pertamanya itu. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian jangan pergi terlalu lama. Atau Umma akan nekat pergi meeting." Ancamku. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. Aku tersenyum manis dan mengusap surai Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat berangkat sekolah, sayang." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipiku.

"Annyeong Umma." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sen menatapku dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Kemarilah!" Suruhku. Ia mengangguk dan menghampiriku. Aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Fighting, Sehunnie!" Ucapku sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke atas.

:: LuMin / HunMin ::

"Kau sendirian di Rumah? Kemana Sehun dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dan mengitari rumahku. Aku menghela nafas dengan pelan. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menyuruhnya masuk saja. Dasar Minseok pabbo!

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" Aku mendesis pelan dan menghampirinya. Menarik dasinya agar wajah kami dekat.

"Kenapa kau bawel sekali, Rusa bodoh?" Tanyaku kesal. Ia menahan tawanya.

"Kau memarahiku seperti mau menciumku saja. Kalau kau mau, ayo cium aku, sayang." Ujarnya. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Jangan menggoda istri orang, Luhan. Itu bukan sifatmu." Marah dan mendorong bahunya.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang terlihat sangat bahagia hidup bersama Oh Sehun. Tapi kau terlihat tak sehat. Kau semakin kurus dan pipimu tak tembem lagi. Dan, perutmu membuncit?" Komentarnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal.

"Aku sedang hamil, Luhan. Jadi itu wajah saja jika perutku membuncit." Jawabku. Ia terkejut dan berteriak '_MWO?_'.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sih? Kau membuatku bad mood tahu. Kasihan calon istrimu kalau melihatmu sedang berduaan denganku." Ujarku. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ia tak akan marah. Karena orang itu adalah kau." Aku terdiam dan memandangnya intens.

"Kau masih gila, Luhan. Lebih baik pulang dan berobat sana!" Usirku dan mendorongnya sampai keluar.

"Setidaknya poppo untukku mana sebelum aku pulang, eum?" Ujarnya. Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Rusa mesum!" Teriakku dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tak ingin mempersulit keadaan ini.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Minseokkie~" Ucapnya dan tak kudengar suaranya lagi. Tubuhku merosot ke bawah. Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu suka sekali menyiksaku?

To Be Continue

! ! !

Thank you for read my fanfiction. Eventho, you don't leave a review for my fanfiction. It's because I don't about it.


End file.
